GLOMAR Oil Rig
GLOMAR Oil Rig is the first environment the player sets in Conduit 2, it has been owned by The Trust and is near the Bermuda Triangle. It´s where the Leviathan boss battle takes place. Being the first level of the game, the area doesn't present as many challenging enemies and displays several tips on-screen explaining the controls. The level is also quite different to other missions in the rest of the game, as Ford will be traveling back and forth through the area and even revisiting previous rooms but from different places. A common feature of the level are the constant attacks of the Leviathan, breaking and destroying several sections of the rig and assaulting the trust soldiers and scientists. Conduit 2 Campaign The Trust has been using the Oil Rig as a secret base of operations disguised as a sea exploration company. The facility is equiped with advanced technology unlike real oil rigs, like several energy generators, a decontamination chamber for unknown artifacts, laboratories, and most importantly, a large platform with a crane to move containers that is also equiped with several turrets. It is likely that due to its location and the experiments they have been conducted, the platform was being used to find the location of Atlantis. After Ford passed through the conduit in the Trust base, he ended up appearing in this strange platform. Acting quickly, he dispatched two scientist working there and took a gun from one of them. He then enters into the structure through a door, only to be welcomed by none other than Adams through a monitor. Surprised to see him alive, Adams tells Ford that no one from D.C. survived the blast, being killed by radiation poisoning. Adams claims that not even Ford's family could have survived, enraging Ford. Adams kept mocking Ford, telling him to calm down and take a breath, at which he activates the decontamination equipment which can kill any living organism on the chamber, however his plans fails as a tremor suddenly cracks the glass so Ford can break it and jump out of it. Shortly after, Prometheus discovers that they are now on an oil platform, and that it is Adams base of operations. He also learns that Adams is planning to escape through the conduit that brough the duo there, so the two decide to take on a different path to catch him. However by the time Ford reaches the conduit, Adams uses the conduit to leave, and to make things worse, a massive monster called Leviathan rises from the water and destroys the conduit, forcing Ford and Prometheus to find another way out of there. The mission then involves Michael Ford finding and disabling sonic "Primers" scattered around the oil rig to attract the Leviathan directly to the ASE so he can leave the platform. Once he deactivates the last primer, he engages the Leviathan in a boss fight. After defeating the creature, the level ends. Trivia *This location was first teased in the images shown in the ending of The Conduit's campaign. *This is the only level in the Conduit games to feature climate conditions like a rain storm. Siberia was originaly going to feature a snow storm, but it wasn't implemented in the final game. *This one of the few places in the story mode where the game can run at 60 frames per second, albeit only during a short time after deactivating the third primer. *The oil rig is named after a drill-ship called the GSF Explorer or the UNSN Glomar Explorer. The ship was built for the CIA in a secret mission to recover a sunken Soviet Submarine¹ Gallery 5623978195 3e0729802b.jpg|Early version of the level The-conduit-2-20100415105252907 640w.jpg Conduit-2-Environments-Trailer 2.jpg|The Leviathan is destroying the Rig Hvs conduitii5 1600 1200.jpg|Official artwork of the Rig, seen at the ending of The Conduit Conduit2review.jpg|The Oil Rig seen from afar, just before Ford arrives to it. Category:Conduit 2 locations Category:Conduit 2 missions